


Apple Pie Life

by gochu_gochu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gochu_gochu/pseuds/gochu_gochu
Summary: I just wanted to see Dean happy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be studying right now.

“Mornin' sunshine! Want some coffee?” 

“Yes please.”

Dean, placing his newspaper away, began pouring Castiel a hot cup of coffee. He looked up and smiled with a grin that stretched from ear-to-ear. He was in awe of how beautiful his husband looked. Clad in a loose T-shirt, and boxer shorts, hair tousled and messy, and his eyes still drowsy. “Had a good night's sleep?” Dean asked, handing him the steaming cup.

Castiel grabbed the cup and slumped into a chair. “Are you going to work today?” he asked, in his signature baritone voice. Dean chuckled and shifted his eyes mischievously. “Babe, it's Sunday.” he replied, with a soft, and innocent tone in his voice. He could tell that this made him very happy. “So, what do you want to do today?”

There was a simple answer to that– nothing. Cas, washed up and squeaky clean, began preparing brunch. Dean helped him; or at least pretended to. He was more interested in tasting and trying everything than in actually cooking anything. Cas washed, peeled, cut slits in fresh sweet potatoes and placed them in a homemade marinade. Dean rolled some dough for the pie crust and put it to bake. Cas prepared the filling for Dean's favourite apple pie. He added some caramelized apples, flour, cinnamon and brown sugar in a bowl and let it sit. Before he knew it, the bowl was half-empty, and Dean had sugar all over his face. Then he smiled. Cas couldn't be mad at him. Cas gently gave him a peck on the lips with the taste of sugar still lingering until moments later. 

In the afternoon, the whole house smelled of pie. Dean was so jittery and excited to sit down to eat. Dean popped open a bottle of rosé and both of them talked endlessly, Dean listening to the angel's voice with utmost concentration. Cas looked into his gleaming eyes, as if the universe itself resided in them. Dean occasionally got distracted, by the ocean blue of Cas' eyes, and zoned out, absolutely giddy with adoration for his ethereal angel. 

Dean is a sloppy eater, and managed to get pie all over his face. “You have something on your–” Before Cas could finish, Dean leaned in for a kiss. It was soft, deep, sweet and magical. “Is it gone now?” Dean asked, grinning widely. Cas covered his face with his hands, coyly. 

It was almost nightfall, and Dean decided to take Baby, his '67 Chevy Impala, out for a drive. Cas rode shotgun. They drove for hours with the windows down, wind blowing through their hair, with Zeppelin blaring through the car speakers. The stars were out, the sky was dark, and Dean was happy. It was just him and the love of his life, no big deal.

On reaching home, they rushed straight to sleep. They climbed upstairs, still dizzy with excitement. They sat on the bed, talking. 

“You know, I really thought that you didn't really like me. I thought like that for years,” Cas began. “I felt like I was always a burden to you; a liability.”

“What? No!” Dean replied. “I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I just was bad at showing it.”

Dean smiled. “But I'm not like that now.” Dean kissed him while Cas secretly unbuttoned his pants.


End file.
